


Day 22: "You Look Amazing"

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [22]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi, pretty much everyone is mentioned - Freeform, recovery post-chorus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: It’s Wash and Carolina’s wedding day. It’s nothing big, just the reds, blues, and some of the Chorusians, but it’s all they need. Part one of two.Set in a universe where the reds, blues, and Carolina actually get to retire and stay retired. Seasons 15-17 don't happen/
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue), Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons (mentioned), Franklin Delano Donut/Frank "Doc" DuFresne (Mentioned), Katie Jensen/Charles Palomo (mentioned), emily grey/sarge (mentioned)
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Kudos: 11





	Day 22: "You Look Amazing"

Day 22: “You look amazing.”  
It’s Wash and Carolina’s wedding day. It’s nothing big, just the reds, blues, and some of the Chorusians, but it’s all they need. Part one of two.

“Nervous?”

“A little. But honestly more about falling down the aisle instead of walking,” Carolina chuckles, a small smile gracing her face. “Thank you for being my bridesmaid, Vanessa, you look gorgeous.”

“Thank you, you’re a stunning bride and a good person. Washington is a lucky man to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have him.”

“Are you ready?” The voice that asks the question is deeper than the previous one, making the redhead exhale loudly, straighten her shoulders and turn.

“Yeah. Thank you, Sarge, for walking me down the aisle. I never understood why it was a big thing until Wash and I were planning and it felt wrong to not have somebody there.”

“It’s my pleasure, Carolina. It’s time to get in there.”

“Bow chicka bow wow,” Tucker grins.

“Why Wash chose you to be his groomsman, I’ll never know.”

“C’mon, Tucker. It’s time for us to lead the way for the bride.” Kimball steps forward to where they had practiced the night before, Tucker holding his arm out for her to take, Carolina waiting just out of sight. 

The doors open and the two start down the aisle in step, both smiling brightly. The doors close again, Carolina and Sarge stepping up, the redhead taking the older man’s arm. The music changes and she takes a deep breath. She has no second thoughts about who she’s marrying, just lots of thoughts and what-ifs running through her head. She shakes them clear as the doors open again, watching Wash’s face as she takes her first step. 

By the time she reaches the end of the aisle, the blond has a single tear track streaking his right cheek, his smile watery. “You better take good care of her, though it’s not me you need to worry about kicking your ass if you do something wrong.” The older man smirks at the former freelancer as they reach him.

“Do you, Sarge, freely give Carolina Church to David Washington in marriage?”

“I do.” With those words, Carolina hands her small bouquet to Kimball, clasping her hands with Wash’s.

“You look amazing, Carolina,” he whispers out, chocking at the words slightly. The ceremony passes in a blur to each of them, their focus on only each other and Doc officiating.

They move into the room they’ve chosen for the reception, Carolina opting to keep her wedding dress on as it’s a relatively simple, knee-length dress that won’t inhibit her. They have Donut keeping music playing on an ancient stereo system with blank CDs they’d managed to find and rip music of their choice onto.

Standing to the side, arms slung around the other’s waists they observe their friends; Doc and Donut standing close to the D.J. ‘booth’ while the former drops a kiss onto the pink suit-clad man’s head, Simmons managing to finally dragging Grif onto the dance floor, and Sarge looking unusually sophisticated while dancing slowly with the resident genius who -for once- isn’t chattering incessantly about something medical or alien. Turning a little more, Wash spots Tucker and Kai somehow managing to make grinding to a slow song look reasonable, Jensen and Palomo awkwardly circling the floor.

“I love you,” the blond’s voice breaks the silence between them, causing her to smile at him.

“I love you, too. I never thought I’d be here, especially after so many years.”

“I agree, but I’m glad I am.”

“Me too,” she pauses a beat, “they all seem happy.”

“Yeah, they do. So am I.”

“I agree. Let’s dance again while we have the opportunity, shall we?”

“We shall.”


End file.
